Baby Baby
by myaungie
Summary: Cerita tentang 5 pria yang sedang tertekan akibat wanitanya Svt songfict


BABY BABY

CAST:

ALL SVT MEMBER (except magnae line)

WARN:

• GS

• Alur kecepetan

• Efek ngantuk dan kebosanan

• Cerita pendek

• Ending yang menggantung

Enjoy ~•~ lalalala~

Dentuman music yang keras menghiasi malam seorang lelaki berwajah tampan dengan mata yang indah. Di luar tampak sangat ramai tetapi dalam hatinya terasa sangat sepi tanpa ada seorang gadis yang menemaninya malam ini. Meskipun dia diajak bermalam dengan pelacur-pelacur itu tetapi dia tidak mempunyai minat untuk menghianati gadis yang mempunyai sifat keibuan serta rambut coklat yang setiap ia mencium rambut itu semakin ia jatuh hati terhadap gadis itu. Namun beberapa hari ini gadis berinisial J itu tidak bisa ia hubungi, adiknya pun tidak bisa di telpon, kata teman-temannya dia dan adiknya pergi ke suatu tempat. Hari-hari pertama mereka hilang dia sangat uring-uringan dalam apa pun yang dia kerjakan. Biasanya kalau dia uring-uringan gadisnya pasti memarahinya atau memukul kepalanya dengan bibir mengerucut yang bisa membuat gemas lelaki ini. Selang beberapa hari menunggu didepan rumah kekasihnya dia bertemu seorang lelaki berperawakan tinggi yang mencari adik dari kekasihnya jadi mereka memutuskan untuk bekerja sama mencari mereka. Ternyata kekasih dari adik kekasihnya sudah mencari mereka lebih dulu mencari mereka. Ini sudah hampir seminggu tetapi mereka tidak dirumah atau di tempat yang mereka biasa pergi. Lelaki ini sangat rindu dengan gadis yang selalu menjaga dan mendengarkan keluh kesah kehidupannya. Ia bertekad jika dia bertemunya ia akan langsung meminta maaf dan menjelaskan semuanya dan akan melamarnya agar dia percaya jika tidak ada yang lain dihidupnya selain gadis tersebut.

:3

Ditempat lain ada seorang sedang berada di mobilnya setelah menghadiri acara penerimaan penghargaan bagi artis-artis se-Korea. Lelaki itu memenangkan banyak sekali penghargaan termasuk menjadi 'The Best Male Solo Artist' juga 'The Best Album' tetapi malam ini dia sangat kesepian. Dia sudah mencari kekasihnya kemana-mana. Dia juga dibantu oleh kekasihnya kakaknya gadis itu. Sesampainya dia dirumah dia langsung menelpon orang suruhannya untuk menanyai kabar kekasihnya dan kakaknya, tetapi masih tidak ada jejak-jejak keberadaan mereka dan menyuruh orang suruhannya mencari mereka lagi secepatnya dan harus ketemu. Setelah itu dia memutuskan untuk mandi. Ketika ia mandi ia mengingat masa-masa bahagia dengan gadis berambut honey brown dan mata yang selalu membuat dia terpesona setiap kali dia menatapnya. Harum yang mengguar dari tubuh itu juga ia rindukan setiap waktu. Dulu dia bebas memeluk dan mencium gadis itu setiap kali ia merindukannya. Namun sekarang dia menghilang entah kemana. Jujur dia sangat menyesali perbuatannya yang bejat itu sehingga dia tidak dimaafkan oleh sang pujaan hati. Setelah mandi ia mencoba tidur tetapi tidak bisa. Selang beberapa jam kemudian ia pun tertidur.

:3

Ditempat lain juga ada model kelas atas yang sedang tiduran diatas ranjang sambil memegang HP bermerk apel sambil menatap layarnya dengan muka yang kurang sedap dipandang. Kesepian... itu yang sangat dirasakan pria tinggi itu karena SMSnya tidak dianggap oleh sang kekasih. Entah sudah berapa SMS yang dia kirim ke kekasihnya. Dia pun terus mengirimkan SMS dan akhirnya dia menerima balasan yang sangat singkat dari pujaan hatinya. Sepertinya kekasihnya sedang kesal terhadap dia. Dia mencoba menelpon berkali-kali tetapi tidak diangkat oleh gadis bermata tajam itu. Akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk mengirimkan pesan selamat tidur dan dia pun tidur.

:3

Di club lain terlihat ada 2 lelaki satunya berkebangsaan China dan satunya berkebangsaan Korea yang keturunan Jepang sedang berpesta atas keberhasilan mereka dalam investasi besar-besaran. Sebenarnya mereka berpesta bukan untuk merayakan keberhasilan mereka tetapi karena mereka sama-sama ditinggal oleh kekasihnya. Sungguh tragis bukan? Keduaanya pun ditinggalkan dengan cara yang sama. Akhirnya mereka mabuk-mabukkan sampai pagi untuk melepaskan kekesalan mereka. Berarti mereka berjodoh bukan, sama-sama ditinggal dan sama-sama menerima keadaan yang mengenaskan. Mereka berdua hanya bisa tertawa dan bercerita satu sama lain. Tetapi dalam lubuk hati mereka terdapat kesepian yang sangat mendalam. Dan paginya pria bermata sipit itu langsung membayar tagihan dan pulang untuk memikirkan bagaimana caranya untuk merebut gadis mungil itu ke dalam dekapannya lagi. Sedangkan pria berparas tampan itu langsung menuju kerumah kekasihnya lebih tepatnya mantan kekasihnya untuk meminta penjelasan untuk perpisahan mereka.

:3

Mereka semua memiliki perasaan yang sama walaupun ditempat yang berbeda. Mereka juga membenci malam yang sunyi tanpa suara yang indah, wajah cantik, dan tertawa sang kekasih. Sepi ini mengalahkan keramaian dunia. Mereka tidak suka kesendirian yang menerus. Mereka berharap ada yang bisa menyelamatkan mereka dari rasa kesepian yang mendalam yang mereka rasakan saat ini. Berharap mereka dimaafkan dan melupakan segala kesalahan yang mereka lakukan terhadap gadisnya.

Songfict: WINNER - BABY BABY

Aku bikin ff ini karena aku kecanduan sama lagunya~ apalagi waktu reffnya kkkk….

Mian kalo yaungie mau bilang fingertips yaung stop hehehe. Yaung lagi ga produktif beneran hehehe

Review juseyou~ Kritik dan saran selalu aku terima Gamsahabnida readernimdeul Saranghaeyou~ chu~ ppyong~


End file.
